


King's Pleasure

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector enjoys watching the pain of others, especially if he decreed it.  After all, he's the king.  It's his right to sentence them to whatever he wants.  And their job to please him with their cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** King's Pleasure  
**Characters:** Vector  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A94, write a fic with paragraphs no more than three fullstops; Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #106, sentence  
**Summary:** Vector enjoys watching the pain of others, especially if he decreed it. After all, he's the king. It's his right to sentence them to whatever he wants. And their job to please him with their cries.

* * *

Vector loved those times when he could pass judgment on people. There always seemed to be someone who had broken the law and needed punishment. And in Vector's kingdom, the punishments were many and varied. 

Though in the end, they all came down to the same thing. What made it different and kept him from being bored was what happened before that final moment of death. He thrilled to see people beaten with whips or stretched on the rack or any of the other numerous methods of torment beforehand. 

Sometimes they even lasted long enough that he gave them a stay of execution. 

Never an actual pardon, though. Vector never pardoned anyone. But if someone could survive their punishment in some way that impressed him – and it didn't happen twice in a year – then he would let them live that much longer, until he'd lost interest in seeing them tormented. 

Oddly enough, they never seemed to actually _enjoy_ the fact that he spared them for those few extra days, weeks, or months. Some of those even cursed his name louder. 

He made certain they ended up begging him for death in the end. That was the only request he enjoyed granting. But he still made them wait for it. 

Once he'd let someone live a full extra two years, tormenting them on a daily basis, while they broke and begged him to simply kill them. 

Vector really loved that most of all. What better use for being himself could there be than to have people beg him for what he enjoyed doing so very much? The fun was that he only gave them what they wanted when he'd decided it would be the most fun for him to have it. 

He vaguely recalled on occasion his mother saying things about how power should be used to help those less fortunate. He didn't even bother thinking about that very often, if at all. Power should only be used for the granting of one's own desires, and what Vector desired was the sound of screams and the music of pain. 

He didn't remember if his father had had an opinion on the matter. What he did remember was how loud his father's screams had been when he hovered on the brink of death. _That_ was something _worth_ remembering. 

Just like all the screams and whimpers and begging of those who came before him for their crimes. He would carry those memories as long as he lived, perhaps even into his next life, if such a thing existed. 

Vector didn't honestly know. He knew what some of those religious types said, but they were also the ones who insisted he would suffer for all eternity for what he'd done. 

Well, they'd said that before he'd pronounced judgment on them and tormented them until they died. They were probably finding out if there was a next life first-hand now. Maybe if they came back with proper evidence, he'd listen to them. 

No, probably not. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
